The Moment He Fell
by ThatGirl19
Summary: One- Shot! Has Austin Literally Fallen in love, or will he deny it all until he lands right in it?


**New Auslly One-Shot! ;D **

**The title is Ironic, is it not?  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally! :P  
**

* * *

"Trish, I don't know about this…" Ally said nervously, as she looked into her mirror and tried to smooth the creases out of her new light blue skirt.

"Als, did you see the way he looked at you on that bridge? And how he held your hand? You can't deny that he feels it." Trish insured as she walked up behind Ally, putting her image next to her best friend's. "Plus, he _did _agree to this date tonight, didn't he?" she threw in.

"Yeah, but Trish, he doesn't know it's a date. He thinks we are just hanging out as usual." Ally turned to Trish with a scold marring her appearance.

"That will change by the end of the night. Just, flirt with him. Act more-girlfriendy than usual." Trish tried to explain.

"Girlfriendy isn't a word, Trish." Ally mumbled, sitting down on the edge of her bed to zip up her boots.

"It is now." Trish stated confidently.

That's when their conversation was cut off by the doorbell.

"He's hereee" Trish said in a sing-songy voice.

As Trish exited Ally's room to let Austin in, Ally noticed her stomach was feeling as tight as a knot.

She heard Austin's voice float up the stairs. Her palms suddenly got sweaty and her breathing shortened. Her face felt heated, and as she turned to her mirror once more, she noticed the blush falling across her cheeks. She had never felt nervous around him, but at this moment she thought she might puke.

"Ally, you ready yet?" She heard Trish yell up the stairs.

Ally slowly stood and started towards her door. She became slightly dizzy with every step closer to the exit. She reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening it just a crack.

"Almost ready." She squeaked out before slamming the door again.

She couldn't go through with it. She started pacing and talking to herself. "I like Austin, but what if he doesn't like me back? It could ruin our entire friendship…I mean, he did go to all those lengths that one time when he thought I liked him…but then again it's been a year and we've grown closer…"

Her out-loud thoughts were suddenly cut off by a light knock on the door.

"Not now Trish." She responded robotically.

The door creaked open. "It's not Trish." Austin managed out, as he stepped into her room, closing the door behind him.

Ally whipped around at the sound of Austin's voice.

"Oh! Austin!" She laughed out nervously. "You scared me." Her smile leaving her face immediately.

Austin stepped closer to her, rubbing his hands together nervously. "What's going on, Ally-gator?" His eyebrows were curving into one another in concern.

"It's nothing." Ally shook her head and looked away from Austin, taking a step backwards.

"Come on Ally. Don't give me that. I can tell when my best friend is upset." He took another step towards Ally, shoving his hands in his pocket and giving her a defeated look.

"We can't hang out tonight." Ally mumbled quickly, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What? But we were going to that music festival in town. You know the one you have been dying to see for months?" He was clearly upset, and the tone of his voice wasn't hiding anything.

"Austin…" Ally muttered, fiddling with her fingers, refusing to look at him.

Austin sat down next to Ally.

She looked up at him and took a sharp intake of breath. It's not like Austin hadn't been alone with her in her bedroom before, or her in his. And it isn't like he never sat on her bed before. But the proximity of him to her at that moment was shocking.

"Trish…she…and…well…" She couldn't form a coherent sentence as she stared into his brown eyes.

"Are you ok, Ally?" Austin laughed a small nervous laugh.

"I…don't know…" she muttered, trying to pull her gaze away from his, but being unsuccessful.

Ally exhaled and realized-she could make her move at this second, and just know right away what his feels were.

She moved her head closer to his, as his eyes grew in size. He realized what was about to happen, and just as she was about to touch her lips on his-he pulled away and jumped up.

"Al-Ally. What are you doing?" He said nervously.

"I was trying to-oh god-I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." Ally felt the tears crawling to the corners of her eyes.

"No, no you're not stupid." Austin muttered, moving closer to Ally once again, and reaching for her hands.

Ally tried to avoid looking at him at all cost.

"Ally, look at me." He demanded.

She shook her head.

"Ally." He said sternly.

She slowly brought her head up to look at him.

"You are my best friend. And you're beautiful, and I care about you so much."

And just as it sounded like a 'But' was coming after all that, he pulled one of his hands from her hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing light circles with his thumb. He then leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Every nerve on her body was on fire, she felt it. But just as the kiss happened it was over.

Austin looked flushed and short of breath, but the words out of his mouth didn't fit his expression.

"But I don't think we fit that way." He then dropped her hand and walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, he leaned against it and took a deep breath. What she didn't know is that every part of him was burning at that moment. All he wanted was more. He had never kissed a girl and felt that. But no way could he let Ally know that. She wouldn't agree to it, ever. She was the one who said they were never good for each other. But then again…she had tried to kiss him…

The next week dragged on slowly, as Ally and Austin tried to avoid one another. Ally had felt like her heart had been stomped on. All she had focused on since that night was covering the dark circles under her eyes with foundation, to hide her secret crying.

One day, as they were all getting out of school, Ally was walking with Trish when they spotted Austin. Immediately Ally tried to turn away and walk off, but Trish gripped her arm and wouldn't allow her to. That's when the crowd started dispersing, and they noticed Austin wasn't alone; he was talking to some girl with blonde curly hair.

Trish's face turned to one of horror as the blonde placed a flirty hand on Austin's arm, which caused a smile to spread across his face.

Just as Trish looked up at Ally, she saw her face crumple like paper. "Oh God, let's get out of here Ally…" She pulled Ally by the arm away from the sight.

But they didn't see what happened next.

"Austin, you are too adorable!" The girl giggled.

"Thanks! You aren't so bad yourself." He laughed nervously.

"I can't take it anymore." She smiled a bit.

"Can't take wh-" He was cut off by her lips smashing into his. His eyes widened as the kiss went on. When she finally pulled apart from him, he was gasping for breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow Austy." She laughed lightly and took off down the sidewalk.

Austin looked at her as she walked off and crinkled his nose. He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and shuttered.

That night Austin showed up for a Team Austin meeting, hoping things between him and Ally would be much less awkward. Dez and Trish were downstairs when he showed up. Their heads were very close and they were whispering. As soon as Austin walked in they stopped and looked at him.

"I, I um, I, I, I gotta go…" Dez stuttered, before standing and heading out the door. But not before stopping and placing a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Good luck, bud."

Austin looked confused until he saw the look of pure death on Trish's face.

"Um. Hey Trish!" He tried to be friendly.

Trish stood up and glared at him. "Don't you dare 'Hey Trish' me."

"What?" Austin squeaked out.

"Me and Ally both saw what happened today."

Austin suddenly paled. "You-you saw the kiss?"

"The. KISS?! AUSTIN!" She screamed, causing him to jump behind the counter and crouch down.

"I set up that whole date and you go off and KISS another girl!? AFTER you kiss Ally and tell her it won't happen?! What's the matter with you!?" Trish exploded at him as he slowly showed his face from behind the counter again.

"You…set up a date? What?" His confusion took over his scared mind and he stood up fully.

"Ally and you. I set you two up because Ally loves you." Trish stated matter-of-factly.

Austin stepped closer to Trish. "She loves me?" He whispered.

Trish nodded her head. "But now she is upstairs crying her eyes out because you don't care about her at all."

"Oh this is bad…I have to fix this." He practically knocked Trish down as he pushed past her.

"Don't hurt my best friend again, Austin. Or I'll hurt you." Trish threatened.

"I won't. And you better not break my best friend's heart either." He winked at her as a deep blush fell across her face.

He got to the door and was about to knock when he heard sniffling inside. He opened the door.

"Ally…?" He called out to her quietly.

She was sitting on the piano bench with her elbows on the keys, as she held her head in her hands. She looked up at him and Austin was shocked by the dark circles marring her appearance.

"Als…" He whispered, stepping in and shutting the door.

"What do you want, Austin?" She grumbled, in a non-Ally way.

"I never meant to hurt you Ally. Really." He stepped closer and tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she yanked it away.

"Just go back to your cheerleader girlfriend Austin. No need to rub it in my face." Her voice shook on the last sentence, and she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands as the tears fell again.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Ally. And I realized something today." He sat down next to her on the piano bench.

She continued to cover her face.

"She kissed me, Ally." He whispered.

Suddenly a whimper escaped Ally's mouth, as though she was just stabbed in the heart and was releasing her last breath of air.

"But I felt nothing…Ally…" He reached over and took her hands away from her face.

"The only time I ever felt sparks while kissing someone was when I was with you. And I realized that today." He whispered.

She looked up at him. He was expecting a smile to come across her face, but instead it was serious. "But here's the problem, Austin. I always knew that when it came to you. And you had to kiss another girl to realize that."

"Actually, she kissed me…" He mumbled, pulling away from Ally, with the look of a wounded puppy on his face.

"That's not the point, Austin." Ally said sadly, and stood, stepping away from him.

"But Ally!" He jumped up so fast he knocked over the piano bench, taking him down with it.

Ally turned suddenly as she heard the crash, and tried to hold in a laugh.

"Come here Ally." He muttered, as he lay there with his face in the carpet.

She stepped over to him and kneeled down, lifting his face up.

"I knew I loved you before I even stepped in your bedroom that night…I just thought I could get over it though because I never thought you could care about me like that. But what I realized earlier was that I could never in my entire life love anyone as much as I love you." He slowly sat up and looked Ally dead in the eyes.

"I can't believe you said that Austin…" Ally whispered, before smiling and grabbing his face, pulling him in. She closed the space between them and it was the most intense, spark inducing kiss either of them had ever had.

And there they sat, Ally kneeling down, Austin sitting up with his legs still tangled in the piano bench, and they knew that Austin had fallen into love.

* * *

**Thoughts? ;D Did you enjoy my metaphoricallnessness? (YES it's a word. :P)**

**Alright, keep tuned in for more one-shotss! :3  
**


End file.
